durararafandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Izaya Orihara
Izaya Orihara (折原 臨也, O''rihara Izaya'' ) is een ervaren informatie verkoper. Gewoonlijk geeft hij informatie weg voor zijn eigen amusement. Hij beweert dat hij van "alle mensen liefheeft" behalve Shizuo Heiwajima. Izaya vindt het leuk om een gevecht uit te lokken met hem en dan weg te rennen als Shizuo hem achtervolgt. Zijn seiyuu in het Japans is Kamiya Hiroshi en zijn Engelse stemacteur is Johnny Yong Bosch . Karakteristieken Hij heeft het uiterlijk van iemand die zeer duivels en manipulatief is, met zijn zwart haar en rood-bruine ogen. Hij wordt meerdere keren beschreven als 'een knappe man met een mooi gezicht' door andere personages in de romans. Zijn outfit bestaat gewoonlijk uit een zwarte jas dat tot zijn heupen reikt, met bont aan de kanten, met een zwart effen t-shirt, broek en donker bruine schoenen. Hij beweert dat hij van het gehele mensenras houdt maar zijn definitie van 'liefde' en 'houden van' is anders dan wat men normaal verwacht. Hij houdt niet van een mens als individu maar van zijn onvoorspelbaarheid. Hij houdt ervan mensen in leuke of chaotische situaties te zetten en dan te observeren wat hun reacties zijn. Hierdoor begrijpt hij menselijke reacties en gedrag heel goed en kan hij als het ware de gedachten van mensen bepalen en hun reacties voorspellen.Izaya is sluw en charmerend maar zijn manipulatieve aard zorgt ervoor dat hij geen vriendschappen kan sluiten met andere mensen. Hij heeft een zeer opgewekte personaliteit en spot graag met anderen. Hij spreekt vooral op een informele wijze met mensen alsof ze goede vrienden zijn en geeft hun bijnamen ("Shizu-chan" voor Shizuo and "Dotachin" for Kyohei Kodata). Hij spreekt soms zelfs als een meisje, vooral online, waar hij zich ook echt voordoet als een meisje Hoewel Izaya van conflicten houdt, houdt hij zich er meestal buiten. Hij verkiest om deze conflicten te observeren. Wanner hij echter uitegdaagt wordt, aarzelt hij niet zijn tegenstander te tonen wie er superieur is, zonder deze persoon in elkaar te slaan of fysiek geweld te gebruiken. Het is hij meestal die ervoor zorgt dat er een gevecht is in de eerste plaats maar hij verbergt zich in de schaduwen in plaats van deel te nemen in het gevecht of de ruzie. Hij is ook goed in parkour (als gevolg van het feit dat hij deze vaardigheid nodig heeft om aan Shizuo te ontsnappen wanner deze hem weer achtervolgt) Izaya is ook één van de sterkste mensen in Ikebukuro, hoewel de titel van de sterkste man aan Shizuo toebehoort. Geschiedenis Dollars/ Mika Harima arc (Anime only) Saika Arc Izaya speelt hier een relatief kleine rol. Hij verschijnt alleen wanneer Shizuo naar zijn huis komt om hem te beschudligen van alle recente aanvallen. Celty Sturluson arriveert echter juist op tijd om aan Shizuo de waarheid te vertellen voordat hij Izaya aanvalt en samen rijden ze weg. Yellow Turban Arc Relationships Shizuo Heiwajima Shizuo en izaya hebben een zeer slechte relatie gebaseerd op het feit dat izaya Shizuo 'haat' en hem vaak treitert of erin luist. Izaya zegt ook zelf dat hij Shizuo niet als een "mens" maar als een "monster" ziet en dat hij hem daarom haat. Shizuo wordt dan ook niet bij zijn begrip van "mensheid" gerekend en bijgevolg "houdt" Izaya ook niet van hem. Later in de romans wordt onthuld dat Izaya eigenlijk jaloers is op Shizuo omdat het voor hem onmogelijk is contacten te leggen maar dat Shizuo, ondanks het feit dat hij een "monster" is toch erin slaagt vrienden te maken en een echte band te hebben met anderen. Mairu & Kururi Orihara Main article:Kururi Orihara,Mairu Orihara Kururi en Mairu zijn de jongere zussen van Izaya en een eeneiige tweeling. Ze groeiden op in hetzelfde huis als Izaya. Izaya gelooft dat het door zijn invloed is dat ze nu zo excentriek zijn. Izaya vertelt dat zij de enige menselijke wezens zijn (behalve Shizuo) die hij niet begrijpt en niet weet hoe mee om te gaan, wat een mogelijke verklaring is voor het feit dat Izaya ze vervelend vindt. De gevoelens van Mairu en Kukuri over hun broer zijn onduidelijk aangezien ze beweren dat ze hem zien als familie maar het niet erg zouden vinden hem te vermoorden als ze hierdoor hun idool "Hanejima Yuuhei", Shizuo's jongere broer, kunnen ontmoeten. Trivia * Zijn naam komt van een combinatie van het bijbelse Isaiah en het Japanees voor "hij die over een groep mensen kijkt" * Hij kan vloeiend Russisch en Engels * Hij houdt niet van Shizuo Heiwajime en de ogen van dode vissen. * Hij heeft ten minste 10 gsm's in zijn bezit. * Izaya's bijnaam voor Shizuo "Shizu-chan) is niet verzonnen door hemzelf. Hij hoorde de bijnaam van een meisje, die met Shizuo in de lagere school had gezeten, terwijl ze over hem praatte. Izaya dacht eerst dat Shizuo een meisje was. * In Baccano! vermeld Baas Buraido (Bride) dat hij informatie heeft uitgewisseld met "Orihara van Shinjuku", duidelijk Izaya. * Zijn favorite fruit is een rode appel * Hij zingt Subarashii Hibi op de CD. * Izaya's online namen zijn 'Chrome, Kanra and Nakura' allemaal zijn ze 'geleend' van andere mensen. * Zijn stemacteur Hiroshi Kamiya en de stemacteur van Shizuo, Daisuke Ono zijn eigenlijk beste vrienden in het echte leven. Categorie:Hoofdpersoon Categorie:Mannelijk Categorie:Mens